Fallen Stars
by GoldenLoftwing
Summary: (Splatoon/Undertale/Kirby/Gravity Falls Crossover) What if Agent 3 never went to Octo Valley? What if instead of the Great Cave, that hole out in the middle of no where led to a realm filled with monsters? Chara and Frisk knows somethings off about this RESET, especially since something interrupted them and called itself a demon. This...is going to be harder than Flowey thought...
1. Splatoon Prologue

Malnis gave a small sigh as she left her apartment in Flounder Heights. It was near the top which also meant that she constantly had ink on her windows and had to hear the screams of Inklings on the roof-tops.

It was annoying but also fun at the same time. Watching the matches on television whilst having it go on right above her head were something along her idea of fun.

But she needed a break so it was time to head to the Plaza. She actually was supposed to meet up with her best friend Suparatto, but Malnis was usually late and it would be a nice surprise to get there early for once.

For some reason, the purple haired Inkling wasn't there yet which stroke up a cord. Suparatto was never late. Never. For her to be late was a rare occurrence that Malnis had to admit, but still.

She was never late.

Instead of calling up the other like any sane Inkling would, Malnis instead elected to wander about the town, catch up with a few other friends and all that.

Malnis was good at Turf Wars - in her own way. Her teammates would constantly get splatted in the middle whilst she stayed behind, waiting for someone to try to sneak past and get into their base.

She, herself, did that on occasion too. It felt exhilarating to hear the enemies fire right behind you and know " _I can out run this._ "

Maybe that was why she did it so often. It was something to consider.

As Malnis made her way over to the Lobby for the Turf Wars, she noticed something she hadn't seen before - a grate. What was that doing here? Had anyone noticed it before?

She turned into her squid form to slide past the fence around it. Ooh, what if it was some super secret government or a squid gang? Squid gangs weren't very popular, but she'd heard of a few of them before, indeed.

Still in her squid form, she crawled towards the grate. She could slide past this, but it looked rather dark.

But Malnis was one for danger. If she could charge head-first into the enemies territory in a Turf War, a random drain next to the Lobby would be no different.

So, with a little hop, the squid dove through the grate, turning back into her Inkling form and letting out a shrill of excitement.

This was going to be much better than whatever Suparatto had planned, Malnis was sure.


	2. Kirby Prologue

It was slightly dark out. The sun was setting over the peaceful country of Dreams, and the young hero of the world was glad for a day of peace.

If...if pelting people with pies, throwing sticks at birds, and lobbing rocks at civil civilians were peaceful, that is.

Kirby took great pride in the small reputation he had. He was nice, but he really loved to pull pranks on everyone around and anything that moved.

For example, one time Meta Knight had gotten stuck in a tree and he had proceeded to pelt his mentor with pies. It was a good day for that.

Or the other time in which he scared his girlfriend, Bubua. Now THAT was hilarious. Of course, he'd been blinded for a week by her sword hitting him rapidly across the face, but still. It was fun when it lasted.

She was actually sitting next to him, the duo up on a large, grassy hill. The blue puffball was nice when she wanted to, and was really defensive over her boyfriend.

He could handle himself, though. He didn't need a fourteen year old puffball worrying over him every ten seconds. She was his girlfriend, not his Mom!

Kirby didn't actually think about parents that much. Bubua told him that they were evil, evil things that tried to drown her a few minutes after she'd been born (The only reason she was alive was because another set of parents came and rescued her) and couldn't be trusted.

He agreed. If his parents didn't want him - so be it! He was much better off without them hindering him, after all. Look at where it had gotten him! Hero of DreamLand, defender of the Stars - there were a lot of titles for him now that he thought about it.

The pink puffball turned his gaze to the winged teal puffball. Or was it light blue? Eh. Whatever. A light blue color worked. Her wings were rather large, and her eyes - that actually were closed as of now - had a dark purple-blue iris with a light purple pupil. Her feet were purple and she had three permanent marks of blush on her face.

Him? He was a pink puffball with dark, sapphire eyes, a pink pelt with permanent red blush and feet. Apparently people saw this as adorable, and he most certainly used that to his advantage.

First impressions were everything, after all.

"Hey. Kirby. What's that?" Bubua suddenly spoke up, pointing in front of them.

Kirby tilted his head. "Hmm? What, poy? I don't see anything, poyo." He replied, looking about. Bubua had really good eyesight, though - she possibly could see something that he didn't.

She was silent for a few moments, and she pointed ahead, pupils narrowed. "Theres a hole over there. I wanna go check it out."

Bubua? Wanting to go see something that was potentially dangerous? Nova, she really was trying to change, wasn't she? "Sure!" Kirby replied with a nod. He loved adventure too, though. He got up, 'dusted' himself off, before bolting ahead.

He saw the hole after a few second of running, but it was too late.

Kirby fell.

And from the screaming he heard afterwards, he was pretty certain Bubua had too.


	3. Gravity FallsIUnderTale Prologue

**Really quick:**

 **In this fan fiction, Chara really isn't evil. She's simply 'the demon who comes when it's name is called' and is after several pacifist runs in which Frisk finally met Chara, fought, and then befriended at the save Screen.**

 **That should clear things up~**

Making an apocalypse was hard. It was getting everything perfectly in to place and having the right amount of tricks up your sleeve to get it done.

Having it ripped right out of your hands by a stupid meat sack was harder. He had been so close to making Weirdmageden worldwide, he truly had! But then Sixer was being a pain and Pine Tree and Shooting Star ran off after spraying his eye and then...gah! He nearly had been erased.

Emphasis on the nearly. He felt like he was floating, so he snapped his fingers and let a blue flame light the area. Still nothing. So it was a void of some kind.

Trying to teleport didn't work. He kept on trying until he heard a voice.

" _Frisk! You can not give up just yet! Stay DETERMINED!_ "

And then a child appeared, along with two words. He instantly found himself wondering who this kid was or how they got there. The words were rather large - one was yellow and said CONTINUE with a red heart next to it, the other white and said RESET.

Then another child appeared, and Bill instantly knew that it was a demon. They wore a green sweater that had a yellow stripe and were a rather pale color with short brown hair. "Can't believe that didn't work…" The mumbled.

The first child was a more darker color - infact, looked somewhat yellow. They also had short brown hair, wore a blue with purple stripe sweater, and brown shoes. "Me either. Well...I think a RESET's in order now…" They mumbled, glancing over their shoulder.

They noticed the child demon before the dream demon.

"HOWDY FELLA'S."

"WOAH WHAT?!" The blue sweater child yelped, backing up as a knife appeared in their hand. The green sweater child narrowed their red eyes, showing off the claws on their fingers. "Who are you? How did you get to the LOAD screen?"

Bill let out a small chuckle. He'd have to figure out more on these two later. But for now…"NAMES BILL!" He introduced, floating over-

-only to run into another barrier right infront of the child. Could he not get close to them? Was it because of the other demon that was floating a bit in front of them protectively. "Away." The green sweater demon growled, pointing a finger at him. "You don't belong here…"

"Want me to RESET, Chara?" The blue sweater child asked, walking over to the two words. The heart that was previously next to the golden CONTINUE was now next to a golden RESET, CONTINUE now white.

The pale demon nodded their head. "Yes. Hurry." They added, before taking the knife. Chara's red eyes narrowed, before smirking. Sharp teeth, like any other demon would. "Leave."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Bill shouted, firing a blast at the child.

It hit. The child skidded slightly across the floor, claws appearing out of their shoes - again, more demonic traits - to help them stop.

Then, a voice. "Chara, LOVE 20. Attack 99. Defense 99. HP...98.9 Out Of 99."

"If that was supposed to hurt, your an idiot." Chara hissed, charging Bill once more just as the world suddenly filled with a bright white light.

Then a hard thud on flowers.

Something crashing on top of him.

Another thud, this one slightly heavier.

A third one, most definitely heavier than the first two.

Fourth, slightly lighter than the third.

"Woomy?"

"Poyo?"

"What the?!"


	4. I - Put Our Heads Together

That...was an odd fall, Malnis thought as she rolled up to sit - or, at least, tried, seeing as something had crashed on top of her.

Something had broken her fall, she thought as she got off the pile. She gawked at what she had before her as the other...beings...rolled off of each other, all staring at one another.

The first two to catch her eye looked like Inklings however did not have tentacles. One was floating off the ground by a good foot or so with narrowed red eyes and a long, green sweater with yellow stripes. The other that stood next to that one was squinting with brown hair, a blue sweater with purple stripes, and yellow boots.

Next was two puffball like creatures. They were both small, about a foot high - excluding one of the two's wings - and were very odd looking. They both had large eyes, one set excited and the other worried and darting about.

The pink one was smiling at all of the beings present. It's sapphire eyes glittered as it rocked on it's red, oval shaped feet. Two faint lines of blush sat next to it's eyes near it's stubby paws. For some reason Malnis came under the impression that this one was a guy.

The other puffball was a light blue color, standing on the heels of it's purple oval feet. It's eyes were odd - a dark blue sclera with a lighter purple iris and pupil. A tail of a single stream of clear bubbles stuck out and arched from her lower back, hardly able to be seen by her large wings which slightly brushed against the floor. Again, Malnis could somehow tell this one was a female.

The final being was most definitely the oddest. It was a floating triangle with a single eye in the middle - near the top, actually. A bow tie was below it's eye and a hat floated a mere inch above it's head. Four sets of limbs stretched off it's body - all thin and black. Two arms and two feet. It didn't seem to realize that Malnis, the puffballs, and the Inkling-like beings could see it (well, Malnis supposed they could see it) seeing as it started to slowly float away.

She felt weird being the only Inkling present. She actually had her Aereospay on her right now - not visible of course - and had considered splatting the four others on the spot but stopped when the pink puffball spoke.

"Uh...hello? Hi? Hi hi hi?"

"I think they get the gist Kirby now LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY KILL US!" The blue puffball screeched, her wings flaring.

"I...uh...don't have any intentions of killing anyone…" The blue sweater Inkling-like being spoke up, waving a hand. Malnis couldn't think of a good color to describe the color of the hand that poked out so she simply went with 'undefined but possibly yellow'.

Malnis smiled slightly. Okay, they weren't fresh and they weren't Inklings, but it was clear enough to see that the majority had no intentions of hurting each other. "Me either - unless ya'll start a fight, sque." She couldn't help the Inkling term roll off the tongue - good thing she read up on some other languages in order to speak to this beings. "I'm Malnis! Malnis the Inkling!"

The pink puffball smiled. "I'm Kirby of the Stars, but feel free to call me Kirby!"

The blue puffball stopped backing up. "I'm...Bubua…"

The two Inkling-like creatures then spoke. "I'm Frisk, and this is my friend Chara."

The triangle still had not spoken and seemed to flinch when the five turned to look at him. "NAMES BILL!" He then said, before 'frowning'. "AND HOW CAN YOU ALL SEE ME?"

"Might just be how fresh I am." Malnis joked, earning a giggle from 'Kirby'. "Seriously, though, no need to practically yell, braf. This is a cave and I have pretty sensitive hearing." She added, hands on her hips.

Frisk looked as if...they (Malnis still couldn't figure out a gender for them and decided to go with that term) were trying to hold back their laughter before looking up. They seemed to consider something for a few moments before pointing upwards. "So...how did we all fall down the same hole if we never saw each other?" They asked.

"It could have been the baby rock demons…" Bubua murmured, pupils dialating. "Theyre gonna come and kill us all…"

Kirby snorted slightly, nudging her. "Chillax, Bubua! They probably can't get you down here!" He insisted with a swift nod of his head.

"DO YOU NOT SEE HOW MANY ROCKS ARE DOWN HERE THEY COULD BE BIDING THEIR TIME TO STRIKE!" Bubua shrilled the reply, wrapping her wings tightly around herself.

Malnis let out a small groan, turning to Kirby. "Is...is she always like this?" The Inkling couldn't help but ask.

Kirby only shrugged in response as Frisk pointed towards a door down the dimly lit hallways. "Maybe we should head down there and see if there is a way out." They suggested, earning a nod from the Inkling.

"That sounds like a good plan to me!"

With that the five started walking down the hallway (Kirby dragged Bubua and Chara dragged Bill to be more exact) unknowingly being filled with DETERMINATION.

* * *

 **Yea, there was no save point there before meeting (cough) everyones favorite flower (cough) but it just worked. Anywho, FIRST REAL CHAPTER AHAHA**

 **...**

 **this is gonna get difficult really fast isn't it**

 **also yes there may or may not be some Charisk I mean what pfffff (crawls off)**


End file.
